


Dark

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Betty Cooper, Dark Betty Cooper, Destruction, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: A very Dark Betty goes to wreak havoc on the Register because of pent up anger towards her mother. Jughead finds her during destruction and helps calm her down.





	Dark

Betty was mad… furious even. Yet again, like she had always has, her mother had done everything she possibly could to make her daughter’s life miserable. That woman thought that she could dictate everything Betty did, from the clothing she wore to classes she took to the boys she liked, literally to no end. There were certain times where she crossed a line though, and every time she did that, Betty was ready to break.

This moment is where she broke. The moment where she left to go visit Polly without telling her. That wasn’t it though. It was also the fact that just before she left, Alice told her that she wasn’t allowed to hang out with Archie or Veronica because their involved in too much drama and how she wasn’t allowed see Jughead anymore because of his dangerous lifestyle. That was just another indication of her fury. The cherry on top though was when she told Betty that she had enrolled her to all the universities around Riverdale, without telling her. Betty was told that she had to stay close to run the Register, but still have a chance to get rid of her ‘disgusting’ friends and warm up to new people who’d become doctors.

To emphasize the point, saying Betty was angry was an understatement. This sparked a familiar sting inside of her that she normally hated, but right now, she wanted to use that fire to let her mother know that she was the master of herself.

Doing everything her mother hated, becoming everything she was not, Betty put on a black wig and bright red lipstick. Her facial expression was set in a hard, somewhat sassy way that normally was not there. She dressed in a black leather jacket and tight black jeans, morphing into someone that seems to fit more into her boyfriend’s outside world. Making sure she was set, she checked herself out in the mirror with a mischievous smirk.

Betty was on her way to the Register, ready to make some damage. There was a can of red spray paint in her hand that she was holding so tightly that it made her knuckles turn white. The closer she got, the darker she was becoming. Dark… that was the only way to describe how she felt. That light that always shined in her welcoming smiles and the spring her step was not there. It was as if her blood went cold and there was no turning back.

For a moment, she stood outside the door of the Register, peering in at the darkness inside, she felt it related to her. Once she ruined it as her mother did to her, they’d be one in the same.

To get in, Betty thought back to one of her mother’s tactics and grabbed a big rock that laid on the ground by her feet. At full force, she threw the rock through the glass doors, shattering it into pieces. That is credited to her mother… Betty had seen her do that with a brick once when she was fighting with Hal.

Betty stepped in through the broken glass and looked around. Everything was set up so perfectly. That was the only work to describe it, it was perfect. The thought of that word made Betty want to hurl. _Perfect All-American family. Perfect white-picket fence type of house. Perfect girl next door. Perfect cheerleader. Perfect this, perfect that. _It was a terrible, faulty word. It’s what her mother thrived for her to be, but Betty knew that perfection was impossible to reach, and even if it was, she didn’t want it.__

__She had to show that she was in charge of her own _imperfect _life, not her mother. First, she spray painted the words ‘I AM IN CHARGE OF MY OWN LIFE’ on the canvas of the beautiful 24x20 painting that they had purchased a few years back. Second, taking the baseball bat they had stored in the corner of the room, Betty slammed it into the wall, creating a big whole. It was exhilarating, so she kept going. She broke the lamp, the printer, the desk, anything that was possible of breaking.___ _

____As she was letting out angry yells and doing this angry act, she didn’t hear the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the place. At this point, she had thrown the baseball bat into the wall, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed a stack of unused white paper and threw it all around the workspace, making a complete mess._ _ _ _

____Over her screams, she still didn’t notice as another body came into the place, trying to speak to her, until two hands were on her shoulder. Betty jumped around, ready to retaliate until she saw Jughead. Everything in her that told her to keep causing this destruction went away; it was all gone. In that moment, she froze, feeling her stomach knot up in ways that she’s never experienced. All of a sudden, without any warning to herself or to Jughead, she burst into tears. Her emotions had never been so up and down like they were told._ _ _ _

____Jughead frowned, not knowing what to do besides wrap his arms around her. He engulfed her into a big bear hug. “It’s okay, Betty. It’s okay,” he promised repeatedly, placing soft kisses to her head. “Calm down,” he asked of her. They sunk to the floor, and Betty cuddled into his lap, crying into his shirt._ _ _ _

____Once Betty’s sobs slowed, she picked her head up to look around, seeing all of the damage she caused. “Oh, my god,” she whispered, appalled at what she had done. “What did I do?”_ _ _ _

____“Take this off,” Jughead said softly before asking any questions, tugging at her wig. Shamefully, Betty pulled the wig off. As he looked at her, Jughead recalled to what Chuck said she had done to him and to the time in the booth at Pop’s where she explained the undeniable darkness that lied inside of her soul. “What happened?” Jughead asked gently, caressing her cheek as he asked. It  
wasn’t like he was in the place to judge right now, especially with the shit he pulled over on Penny Peabody. This type of stuff? He knew how it was to be rageful._ _ _ _

____“I— I don’t know,” Betty rapidly shook her head back and forth. “I just— I just couldn’t handle my mom anymore, Jug. She said I couldn’t see you. She insulted you after all you’ve done for me. She said I couldn’t see Archie or V,” she explained, subconsciously clenching her fists as she spoke. Jughead stopped her from doing that though, making sure their hands were twined before she could puncture her palms. “She enrolled me to all these colleges that I don’t even want to go to. She went to go see Polly this weekend and she didn’t even let me go with,” she cried. “She can’t control me anymore, Jug. I won’t allow it.” She hiccuped, meeting his eyes. “But I didn’t mean to go this far. I didn’t mean to— I really didn’t.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead nodded, feeling his heart break for her. “I know, Betty, I know,” he kissed her forehead again, not willing to let go of her. Then, like he should have expected, she started apologizing, over and over again. “Stop it. You don’t even get to apologize with the shit I’ve done. You have nothing to be sorry for.”_ _ _ _

____“But I’m crazy,” Betty said so lowly that it was barely audible. There was so much pain laced in those three words._ _ _ _

____“Then we’ll be crazy together,” Jughead responded confidently. Betty met his eyes, seeing how earnest he was and could help but crack a smile at how loving he was. “And now, love, I’m gonna help you clean this up, and then we’re gonna go to your house and sleep, okay?” It was a silent way of telling her he knew he couldn’t leave her alone; he knew she needed reassurance right now, and he’ll be damned if he wasn’t to give it to her._ _ _ _

____Betty wasn’t perfect… she was far from it. She was broken, but this boy was her rock, the one thing that kept her in place. “I love you.”_ _ _ _


End file.
